wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Hunt/Chapter 40
Egwene exits the Waygate followed by Nynaeve, Elayne, Min and then Liandrin. At least 50 soldiers in strange armor are waiting nearby. There were two women holding bracelets attached to collars worn by other women. There was also a palanquin with a woman reclining on it. Egwene asks Liandrin who they are. Liandrin tentatively greets High Lady Suroth who is the lady on the palanquin. Suroth addresses Liandrin and tells her they must finish quickly so she can return before Turak misses her. Liandrin tells Suroth, referring to Egwene and Nynaeve, “these are the two of whom you were told”. There is another, Liandrin says, the daughter-heir of Andor, gesturing to Elayne. The Seanchan begin to collar the girls and a man grabs Elayne and Min. Suddenly chaos erupts as Min uses a dagger on the man and Nynaeve channels raising dust and wind that allows her and Elayne to escape. A woman clasps a collar around Egwene's neck. Egwene hits the woman holding the bracelet, and feels as though someone has hit her. Some of the party were gone, chasing Nynaeve and Elayne. The woman holding the bracelet attached to Egwene’s collar tells her that she is a suldam and Egwene is damane, and whatever hurt the suldam feels, the damane feels twice over. Renna is her name, and she says Egwene must do what she’s told. Egwene asks Liandrin why they are here but receives no answer. Renna punishes Egwene through the a'dam until Egwene tells her name. Then Renna pats her head as if she were a dog. Suroth makes reference to “our master” when speaking with Liandrin. Egwene decides she hates Liandrin for giving them to these people. She wants to know who this master they talked about is, thinking maybe it is the masked man from her dreams. When she asks about it, her suldam says she does not need to know. Renna says that an Aes Sedai came up with the idea of the a’dam. The party heads off towards Falme and Renna begins to train Egwene. Nynaeve thinks at least one of the linked women can channel, perhaps both but she did not get a good enough view of them. She called the lightning and tossed fireballs and killed at least one soldier. She is furious that Liandrin betrayed them but the anger is fading and she can no longer channel. Elayne comes out from behind a tree and says that Min and Egwene must have been captured from what she saw. Elayne believes she is a coward since she ran away as soon as she was free. Nynaeve convinces her that the odds were too much against them to do anything else. Nynaeve says they will go to Falme after they find suitable clothes to blend in. Nynaeve says they will trade the dresses they have for more suitable ones. Characters * Egwene * Elayne * Min * Nynaeve * Liandrin * Suroth Sabelle Meldarath * Bela (horse) * Renna Emain * Elbar * Alwhin Referenced * Turak Aladon * Rand * Luthair Paendrag Mondwin * Deain * Sheriam * Morgase as Mother * Gareth Bryne * Lini Eltring * Agelmar Jagad Places * Toman Head Referenced * Tar Valon * Falme * Andor * Aryth Ocean * Fal Dara